So Simple and Clean
by supergal12000
Summary: A love story... You and Sora, sometimes things are too simple... listen to the song Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru during this fanfic please...


Kingdom Hearts Oneshot? Okay this - _ is your name.

**~.~.~Begin~.~.~**

You stared into the sea as the sunset crawled down through the ocean.

"Sora... Have you ever thought about... if someone you cared deeply about disappeared?" you turned hopefully to him.

He swung his legs next to you on the tree trunk and thought for a moment.

You stared expectantly into his ocean blue eyes.

The eyes you felt dazzled by constantly.

He looked at the clouds and shrugged.

"Hm... I can't really say I have you know? I just... live for the moment." he smiled and looked at you.

You turned to him and smiled back.

This was the way it had always been, just you and him hanging out on that beach since you two were young.

You were each others best friend, and knew almost everything about each other.

But what he didn't notice was something that had been happening for a long time... the way your heart clenched painfully.

_The next morning._

You and the brunette used to be the only ones hanging out on the island, but today things were a little different.

To your surprise there were two new kids your age talking to him.

You looked at them a little upset that it wouldn't just be you and Sora anymore but walked up to them and waved hi.

"Morning Sora!" you smiled... your heart still clenched.

"Oh _-! Almost forgot you were coming, (you winced inwardly at that part) Anyways, these are some new friends; Riku and Kairi!

You turned to the silver haired teen that looked a little older and smile sweetly to him and the girl next to him.

"Nice to meet you!" you decided to make friends... one wasn't enough right?

I guess he just didn't know about your feelings yet.

I guess...

That day on the beach was fun... you all hung out and you really clicked with the two new kids. It was all in all a perfect day out, but it made you want to cry as soon as you got home.

Why you ask?

Well because the whole time you tried to talk to him he was preoccupied with a certain girl and to top it all off Riku was practically trying to pair them up, saying things like "Oh you two should go get drinks, me'n _ will wait here." or "You two look cute together don't you think _?" and you'd just laugh it off avoiding answering.

But it wasn't the fact that Riku was hinting about them- it was the fact that Sora didn't deny any of the claims.

You wondered if he even acknowledged your feelings that day.

You clenched your pillow.

_'Didn't I... already tell him... how I felt once?' _your heart felt heavy and you sniffled into a pillow

**Flashback~**

It was Valentines day and you searched the beach all last night to find him the perfect gift.

A heart shaped seashell.

It was the perfect gift to show your true feelings, you were so excited to see his reaction.

When the two of you met up like always that day you blushed giving it to him.

"Happy V-day Sora!" you beamed presenting the gift.

He looked at it for a moment then took it.

"Wow! This looks so cool _! I've never seen a seashell shaped perfectly in a heart shape!"

You nodded waiting for the most important reaction excitedly.

You twiddled your fingers idly as he looked at the seashell turning it delicately this way and that as if thinking deeply.

He opened his mouth and you unconsciously leaned in a little... waiting.

"...Yes?" you asked hesitantly.

"_ ... you think you could show me on the beach where you found this seashell? Maybe there's other shapes too! We can go exploring for more and start a collection!" he smiled with childlike glee in his eyes and you bit your lip.

_'He didn't... understand...'_ you looked out at the ocean as a wind blew and he looked at you.

"_? You ok? We gonna go to the beach?" he asked smiling that damn white grin you hated to love.

"Ah- yeah! Of coarse, lets go!" you hid the disappointment from your voice and ran down the shore before him.

The sea water splashing on the rocks covered most of your tears.

**Flashback end.**

Yes... things had been like that for a long time.

It seemed like every time you tried to confess to him in your own special way- he would completely misunderstand it.

Like the time for his birthday you told him you cared for him the most. He replied with:

"Your really important to me too _! Your my best friend!" he hugged you as you fought back tears.

And there were countless situations where the same things happened.

You were sick of it.

_'Maybe... maybe he was trying to tell me he didn't like me without hurting my feelings...'_ you felt a warm tear slide down your eyes. The more you thought about him ignoring your attempts to express your feelings the more it sounded true. It hurt a lot to think about.

_'Couldn't he just tell me flat out that he doesn't like me that way?'_ you whispered to yourself.

_'At least if he did that I wouldn't keep having this tiny stupid hope that things will work out when I only feel like a complete idiot for believing at the end...'_ hot tears poured down.

That night you felt your heart completely breaking for the brunette you'd always loved.

Because tonight you'd finally give up on trying to tell him how you felt...

Forever.

**Fast Forward.**

Morning came and you put on your bathing suit (a bikini). Today Sora volunteered to show Kairi and Riku the coral reef later on.

Putting on sunscreen before leaving you walked towards the beach and saw Kairi laughing with Sora in the distance. He looked so happy and carefree... did he look that happy when he was with me? You wondered.

She was cute... Kairi that is.

She was smart and witty- able to express herself so well, and she was really kind to everyone to boot.

_'The perfect girl for him...'_ your heart chipped again.

She let out another one of her light bell-like laughs.

You turned your head away from them.

_'Forget about him... you promised last night remember?'_ you scrunched your eyes closed and balled your fist to try and ease the ache in your chest. That dull thud in your heart.

You felt a presence behind you and turned to see it was Riku.

He had on dark gray swim trunks and had a messenger beach bag on his shoulder.

Smiling when he looked at you he took the towel from your hand.

"I can hold it. Wow, _ you look cute in a swimsuit." he complimented as he looked at you.

You blushed a little and averted his gaze.

"Thanks... Riku." he chuckled as you both reached Sora and Kairi by the water.

"Oh! Did you bring sunscreen _? Eheh, I forgot..." he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

You smiled at his usual forgetfullness and took out the sunscreen you put in your beach bag just in case.

"Don't I always?" you smiled at him while handing it over.

"Thanks!" he grabbed the bottle and you noticed Riku had set up an umbrella and put down beach towels. He motioned you over to him and the gang as Sora was rubbing lotion into his arm and of coarse him and Kairi were already talking and laughing again like they'd known each other all their lives..

You walked over quietly and sat down.

"Did you put on sunscreen _? If not I can help put some in the places you can't reach." Riku offered with a smile.

He was flirting with you.

In front of Sora.

You looked at him then Sora quickly.

Sora must have overheard the convo and spoke.

"Oh she's not gonna need anymore sunscreen Riku, _ always puts it on before she leaves her hou-"

"Actually... I don't think I put sunscreen on my back." you looked at Riku.

He smiled and took the bottle squirting some in his hands.

"I can help you with that."

You noticed how nice he was and scooted closer to him (and farther from Sora) moving onto your stomach so he could do it.

You laid your head in your arms and closed your eyes comfortably.

His hands were slightly cold from the lotion and he felt you flinch under his hands.

With a deep voice that made you shudder involuntarily- he leaned in close behind your ear.

"Sorry..." his voice was husky.

You blushed hiding your face in your arms pretending to be resting and shifted a little.

"Ah- it's ok... feels kinda nice." you mumbled shyly.

You had never gotten this kind of attention before.

Certainly not from Sora that is.

After a while you realized that he already put the sunscreen on your back but continued to rub and massage gently.

It felt good so you didn't object and even sighed contently in approval as he continued.

He stopped for a bit and it made you lift your head.

Sora was staring at Riku like he just said something.

Riku smirked and you were confused as to what was going on.

"All done." Riku said with a slight smirk. You blushed a little and nodded.

"T-thanks..." you mumbled out.

You could have sworn you heard someone growl but it was drowned out by the waves.

You sat up off your belly and yawned.

Kairi pulled out some goggles and smiled happily.

"So you gonna take us snorkeling at the coral reef Sora? It sounds cool!" she started putting hers on.

You looked at them for a moment and watched as Sora placed his on and the thought occurred to you.

_'I forgot to bring mine...' _you kept watching as Sora and Kairi adjusted theirs and turned to Riku to see him holding his black ones in his hand.

He scooted near you and tilted his head.

"Did you forget your goggles? You can use mine if you want." he held out his goggles to you.

_'He's so nice to me...'_

You blushed a little at his kindness and waved yor hands.

"Ah no it's ok! You and Kairi have never been to the reef- I'll just wait here it's fine!" you looked at Sora who had already stood up.

"You guys ready to go? Wait- _ where's your goggles?"

You looked down at your feet disappointed and sighed.

"I forgot them, but it's cool you guys can go on without me! I've seen the reef a thousand times you know?" you smiled.

Sora looked at you a moment and figured he should just go, you could get pretty stubborn when he put his foot down.

"Are you sure _? ...Well I guess we'll go... Come on Riku- put on your goggles! Kairi's waiting around the cave bend."

It hurt you how he didn't put up much a fight to make you come anyways... almost like he didn't really care.

You bit the inside of your cheek and looked at the sand.

He motioned for Riku to follow him and you turned to Riku expecting him to start to stand up but instead he put his goggles back in his bag and put his arm around you tightly.

"Na it's ok Sora... I wouldn't feel right leaving _ alone, you and Kairi go on- I'll stay with her." he smiled at you then at Sora.

It was strange.

You saw a look of pain flash across his face for a second but he quickly turned around.

"Um... o-ok I guess... We'll be back soon _ I promise!"

"Ok! See you then Sora!" you waved until he faded in the distance.

He didn't turn back once.

You lowered your hand slowly not being able to hold in the tiny sigh that left your lips and pulled your knees up so that you would rest your chin on them.

For a couple minutes it was just you and Riku listening to the sound of the waves.

"_? Are you and Sora... going out?" he asked you out of the blue.

Your eyes widened a bit.

"M-me and Sora? Ah-... no we're not like that." you looked back out at the ocean a little more depressed.

"Oh." that was all he said for another long while with the waves crashing on the shore the only sound you could hear.

You looked at the waves and felt the warm breeze caress your hair making it drift it back some.

"Do you like him?" he asked calmly.

You lifted your head staring at him surprised but quickly turned away.

"I... told him how I felt before but..." you thought sarcastically as you recalled all your memories with pitiful failures and scoffed. "I got rejected so... I'm giving up on him," your voice cracked a little at your own words.

You didn't even realize it but you felt a couple drips of water slid down the side of your legs making tiny dots on the towel.

It was your tears.

Realizing what happened you embarrassingly wiped at your eyes trying to get rid of them.

"Ah-! Sorry about this, I must seem kinda lame huh? Falling for an idiot that's too care-free to realize..." you sniffled and looked at your feet.

"...I don't think your pathetic." he pulled you closer to him and leaned his chin on your head.

Your tears fell uncontained now and you both watched the ocean waves and heard a couple seagulls in the distance.

"I just... feel like he'll never understand- I pretty much knew from the beginning that it was silly of me to even hope that he- that he'd love... me." you started whimpering then fully using your hands to shield your eyes.

"It's never gonna happen and it hurts so much... so much." you turned to Riku allowing him to pull him close to his chest and cried into his shoulder.

You had never been able to express this sharp pain you had felt for a long time from this unrequited love.

He rubbed your back gently muttering soothing words in your ear.

He continued to hold you quietly until the afternoon sun was setting.

Your tears had settled down to a simple trickle and he continued to hug you close.

"Thank you Riku..." you looked up at him and barely smiled.

He looked down at you with his emerald green eyes and wiped a tear with his thumb as he cupped your cheek.

"Your welcome _... anytime..." you looked into those eyes and felt your heart skip a beat.

He leaned in closer to you moving a stray strand behind your ear.

The way his silver hair shined in the light and his eyes sparkled from the reflection of the waves was just...

Breathtaking.

You stared endlessly into them and gently opened your mouth whispering:

"Riku... I-"

"Hey _ and Riku! We're ba-" Sora's voice interrupted you two and he stopped in his tracks when he saw you.

You turned your eyes to him not moving your head and looked back at Riku then pulling away slowly.

"R-riku... what- what were you and _ doing?" he muttered with a hurt and confused tone in his voice.

Riku stood up grabbing you by the hand helping you up.

He looked at Sora and you then started to walk to the ocean tugging you slightly to follow.

"Follow me _..." he spoke in a quiet voice that made your heart pump blood faster.

You looked at Riku and clenched his hand taking a step. But before you started following him you looked back at Sora and smiled apologetically.

"I-I'll see you later... alright Sora?" then you turned your head and you and Riku walked down to the beach leaving the brunette behind.

With Sora.

He stood there watching his best friend and his new friend walk away from him.

His blue goggles slipped gently from his hands and hit the sand with a small thud.

"_-_..." he stared at you and felt weird.

Ever since Riku had been hanging around yesterday he'd been getting a strange feeling in his heart.

It felt like it hurt and he didn't know why.

And as he watched you holding hands with the silverette and walked away from him a pain sliced through his chest.

He put his hand on his heart and blinked.

"What... what's going on?"

Sora didn't know that he was experiencing jealousy.

Back to You.

Being with Riku made you feel calm- he was gentle and made sure to be cautious with you.

He treated you like...

Well- like he liked you.

Something that you longed for for so long.

Though the pain from Sora was still buried in your chest- you knew it was best to let this new love flourish.

You knew this was the best choice...

Later that night.

You were in your bed and the window was slightly opened letting in a tiny breeze. It was raining harshly down and it seemed like a strong storm was forming.

You were lying down with your eyes closed but couldn't seem to sleep. Something didn't feel right tonight.

The wind got too quiet for a moment then loudly blew the window open wider.

You sat up in bed and looked.

Through your window you could see the ocean. Something was there...

You were running out the door towards the beach.

When you finally got there you saw a figure in the water.

It was Riku...

He was standing in the water ankle deep staring up at the sky.

You felt the cold rain pour down on you and took a step into the sand.

"R-Riku?" you called shakily.

He turned slowly and his eyes locked onto you. Rain had made his hair droop framing his face and turned it to a darker shade of gray.

"_." he mumbled.

You shouldn't have been able to because of the rain and wind but it felt like he was speaking right into your ear.

For some reason everything felt wrong about tonight.

You walked forward slowly until your feet felt the cold water mingle with the tip of your toes.

"Riku..."

Things weren't in order.

It felt like the world was ending spiraling down into darkness and the only thing keeping you on the ground... was him.

Your hand reached our tentatively and insecurely.

He took a step towards you and your hands almost grasped together when a call stopped you.

You turned your head easily recognizing the voice.

It was Sora.

As wet and confused looking as you.

You felt your heart clench when you saw him.

The words kept replaying in your head.

never never never never never...

He looked at you then Riku and took a step forward.

"_- wait!"

You looked at him and felt the annoying warm slither of tears run down your face.

Your voice was low at first but resounded louder the longer you looked at him.

"...Wait? Sora I- I've always... waited for you..." you wiped your eyes.

The dark clouds behind him swirled with passion and looked deadly.

"...What do you mean? _ I don't understand what your saying!" he called out over the shower.

You stepped forward and clenched your heart yelling louder now.

"I've always... I've always loved you Sora!" his eyes widened and it was just how you knew his face would show. Completely unexpected.

Your lips quivered as you walked closer to him.

"I... I loved you Sora- with all my heart... for so long... but I knew it was useless."

You put your hand on his cheek gently.

"Useless." your voice was barely audible.

His mouth was open slightly and he leaned unconsciously into your touch.

"_..." he whispered out to you.

It hurt hearing him say your name that way.

_'No...' _you thought.

Lightning cracked in the sky illuminating your faces and the rain poured down harder.

_'Don't realize it now...'_ you hoped.

He gasped lightly when you pulled your hand away and stepped back.

"Please Sora... please don't..." your heart broke as he took a step towards you.

_'Please don't realize it now- don't say it!' _you begged with your eyes.

"But _... I-!" his voice sounded so vulnerable.

You closed your eyes tight as you turned away from him and your throat felt like you had dry swallowed a thick pill.

You couldn't bare to look him in the eyes as you said it.

"It hurt so much to love you Sora... so much I could almost die... just to love you...", you could feel his heart beating slowly behind you as you said these words, "Just to love your smile- just to love your voice- just to love YOU so much... I felt like I could die."

"W-wait!" he called out meekly as you took another step away.

"I still love you Sora... you've filled up my heart completely- but I've waited for too long... and- I'm sorry..." you walked into the water.

You looked up at Riku who was still standing there witnessing the scene and took his hand.

He squeezed it tightly and it felt so strong... but it was cold to the touch.

The waves started ferociously splashing around.

You looked at him trying to hide your pained expression.

A giant wave rose up from the sky and you knew what it was for.

It towered above you two and you saw as the shadow of the colossal wave hover above you.

Sora stared at you and started running towards you frantically his hand reaching out.

You fought down the urge to run to him.

The last thing you saw was Sora jumping towards you with a scared look in his eyes.

"_!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The wave crashed down rushing water everywhere. (**cue music here)**

**_'When you walk away-_**  
**_You don't hear me say Please... oh baby-_**  
**_Don't go!'_**

His vision burned but he searched frantically under the water for you.

**_'Simple and Clean is the way that your making me feel... Tonight It's hard- to let it go...'_**

Bubbles surrounded him everywhere from the waves and he felt warm lips graze his own for a moment then leave.

He tried screaming you name under the water but you didn't respond. He wished in all his heart for you to embrace him again.

**_'Hold me-_**  
**_Whatever lies beyond this morning,_**  
**_Is a little later on.'_**

He swam deeper into the ocean trying to find any sign of you. Every second he couldn't find you was like a deep pain in his chest. He was losing oxygen fast.

**_'Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all._**  
**_Nothings like before!'_**

He felt the chances of you being there slipping away. He looked left and right and despite the salt water entering his lungs and the air it took away he screamed.

"I love you!"

**_'When you walk away You don't hear me say-_**  
**_Please oh baby, don't go!_**

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go!'

His lungs were about to explode and he was choking on the water he swallowed. He shot up for air gasping when he barely reached the surface.

**_'Hold me-_**  
**_Whatever lies beyond this morning,_**  
**_Is a little later on.'_**

**_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all..._**  
**_Nothing's like before!'_**

The rain poured silently now- winds dying down for this moment.

He kneeled there in the water staring at the spot you had been before the wave took you away.

It rained heavily.

"_- I- I love you..."

Tears ran down his face.

**Owari~**

Heheh I MIGHT do a chapter two to this... just depends I guess ^^ Man- my own writing made me cry... *tear*


End file.
